With the development of cloud computing technologies, one physical server may be virtualized into multiple virtual machines (VMs). Each VM is equivalent to an independent computer, and has its own virtual network interface card, virtual media access control (MAC) address and virtual Internet Protocol (IP) address. Multiple VMs on a same physical server share a physical network interface on the physical server. Based on consideration of reliability and a bandwidth requirement, multiple physical network interfaces are generally configured on a server. A bonding technology is generally used for these physical network interfaces in order to improve a network throughput of a host or to improve usability, and to implement load balancing of network traffic on the multiple physical network interfaces. In addition, when a physical network interface is faulty, other physical network interfaces are responsible for a forwarding work of traffic on the network interface in order to avoid impact on normal network communication.
In the prior art, service load sharing based on a VM network interface card is implemented, but in a case in which multiple VMs run on one server, a current service load sharing manner is to mix traffic of different services together and can only implement that a service of one VM may be sent through one physical network interface. If service traffic (such as file download, online video, and the like) of a user is extremely large, port congestion may be caused, and as a result, a congested packet starts to be discarded, and an important service packet of the user may also be discarded. Therefore, a user's requirement for service quality of a service cannot be ensured, thereby causing degradation of experience.